


Shrapnel of My Life

by Loolph



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: In March 2017, I was really inspired by this text to mix quotes from it to write/freeform a love poem or/and good blues lyrics.





	Shrapnel of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once Was Evasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178408) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



You’re a place where I could shelter others from the shrapnel of my life. I’ve bumped our shoulders, purposefully knocked elbows to misdirect. I was still primed for flight or fight.

But there's heat enough here to slow the both of us down, and I need this, I realize, like sight lines, like a gun, like the burn of air in lungs too-long starved.

If a take-down's coming it won't be in the dark or a plausible accident. It'll come with all the world watching, in pursuit of a heart, in the bright-white glare of midday's plain sight.

There's no way to dodge the force of this affection – no cover, no shield. All you can do is to meet it head on, sink down into the warmth of it, close your eyes and rest there, found.


End file.
